Finding Dixon
by Toesocks29
Summary: Even goddamn foxes would chew through their paw that was stuck in a trap to get out...Daryl had told her that.


Despite the ever present guards that kept watch at the barrier of Woodbury, her wise knowledge of weaponry, and the almost constant companionship of Michonne, Andrea felt uneasy. The residents had welcomed the two women with open arms, saying that Woodbury was safe and that the undead could ever get past the barrier. Andrea didn't like how...smiley everyone was. It was like these people hadn't seen any of the horrors outside the gated world of Woodbury.

Andrea mostly kept to herself. She'd walk up and down the streets and take in the serene atmosphere of Woodbury. Women would sit on benches and watch their children play, the older kids would hang out near the water fountain, and nearly all the men served as guards. She couldn't quite place a finger on what exactly was making her so fidgety. Maybe it was because she didn't have access to her gun anymore, residents of Woodbury weren't allowed any weapons because it was "oh so safe".

Andrea didn't buy into the Governor's bullshit. She wanted to be able to protect herself at all costs, Michonne felt the same way, the other woman was desperate to get her katana back. Andrea had seen the damage that Michonne could do with her weapon, her ass had been saved by that katana many times. Andrea and her gun had done the same for Michonne in other cases.

Regardless of the amount of guards and weapons that surrounded her, Andrea wanted out of Woodbury. She wanted to escape and eventually find the rest of her group. Granted, she was still a little sore over the whole being left behind thing but she still considered them family.

Except for Lori, she didn't like Lori.

She walked over to a oak tree and sat beneath the towering branches. From her spot, she could see a cluster of men that were seating around an old picnic table. Andrea assumed they were on a break. There was four of them, each had a gun or knife of some sorts by their sides. One was smoking a cigar, two others were splitting a plate of trail mix, and the last one was talking and using ridiculous hand gestures.

His right hand was placed in front of him, with all ten of his fingers pointed straight out, while his left hand was about two feet aways from the tips of his fingers. Andrea assumed he was showing off a measurement of something. The man then jabbed his hand forward and brought it back just as quickly. His eyes were wide as he further demonstrated some more jabbing and slicing motions with his right hand. Andrea discreetly moved a bit closer to hear more of the conversation.

"...he can take the blade out and all. But I'll tell ya, he's still pretty terrifying."

"Have you seen him in action?" the man with the cigar asked.

The fourth man nodded frantically "Oh yeah, he slices walkers up like goddamn sushi. Crazy shit, man."

One of the men eating trail mix shook his head "I couldn't imagine what it'd be like to slice off your own hand."

Andrea sucked in a breath. Surely Merle Dixon hadn't been the only one to have had to chop off his hand in this time and day? Even before this whole shit storm, there had been reports of hikers who would slice off limbs to escape deadly situations. That one movie, that Andrea couldn't remember the title of, told the story of that hot mountain climber who cut off his hand because it was trapped under a rock. Even goddamn foxes would chew through their paw if it was stuck in a trap to get out...Daryl had told her that.

They had gone out into the forest together and came across an old metal spring trap. Andrea had been horrified to find a decomposing limb trapped between a set of scary metal teeth. Daryl explained that some critter -he eventually figured out it had been a fox- had chewed off its paw to get out of the trap. He said it was normal and that he didn't like spring traps.

_"Takes all the fun outta trackin' an huntin'..."_ he had said _"I don' like how long the animal gotta suffer 'either..."_

Andrea still can't remember who kissed who first. She does remember being pressed up against a nearby tree with her hands in Daryl's hair and his mouth doing wonders on her lips, neck, and...

Andrea heard the conversation halt to a stop and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She slowly turned away from the men and looked behind her. Her eyes widened and she fumbled with words as she attempted to scoot away, she felt her jaw drop.

"Hey Sugar Tits, long time no see" he drawled.

The eldest Dixon brother had always been a scary sight, his pock marked face and beady brown eyes had always left Andrea with a bitter taste in her mouth. She never liked the way he had eyed her and Amy like tasty desserts or that foolish nickname Sugar Tits. She had been relieved when Daryl and the others hadn't returned with the filthy redneck in tow. But now, Merle Dixon stood before her with a lecherous grin, a gun in his left hand, and his right hand was something out of this world...

"Now...how's about a big hug fer your old pal Merle, huh?"

0o0o0o

IS NOBODY ELSE FREAKING OUT THAT MERLE IS A RESIDENT OF WOODBURY AND ANDREA IS IN WOODBURY NOW? OH MY GOD IF THEY MEET UP AND HE'S ALL "WHERE'S DARYL?" AND ANDREA IS LIKE "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" THE TWO OF THEM FIGHT OVER WHICH SIDE DARYL IS ON BECAUSE HE'S GODDAMN DARYL DIXON AND SHIT.

But yeah, I hope Andrea is the first one to see Merle and catch him up on all that's happened and they eventually find the prison and Daryl has to choose whether to go with Merle or to stay with the group.


End file.
